Daddy's Little Demon
by ThatOneGirl136
Summary: Suck at summaries. So one day Castiel appears out of the blue with a surprise for the boys. A bundle of joy, and Castiel's nonetheless. Now the brothers have to help raise her. What's the worse that could happen? Protective older brothers and mommy issues. May or may not actually follow the actual story lines. Also may seem more like a series of drabbles. Rate T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Second time posting something. Seems short now but hopefully each chapter will eventually start to get longer. Also feel free to comment. Flame if you want this is for pure amusement and created out of sheer boredom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural what so ever.

Introduction:

The brothers are already used to many strange people showing up randomly in their room; demons, vampires, their missing dad (may he rest in peace), the right hand of Lucifer that tried to get it on with Sam nonetheless, a dog that turned into a dude…a hobo. But most of all the random appearance of their dear Angel ally, Castiel…except this time was different.

"CAS!" Dean screamed getting up from his spot at the small little sorry excuse of a table in the crappy motel room he and Sam were currently residing in. Heading to the side of the injured angel. The older Winchester couldn't help but notice the small bundle of something in Castiel's arms. Making a quick glance at his brother and by the curious look on Sam's face seems like he noticed too.

"Cas what happened?" the brother with the fabulous hair asked managing to sound a bit more calm than his brother did.

Castiel managed to stand a bit more upright but rather than turn his attention to the two boys, he was more occupied in the well being of this small bundle. Now it's not that very rare to see Castiel worried, but it was never a good thing if the angel was in such a distressed state. Before anyone could even speak some kind of noise close to a whimper was heard.

"What do you got there?" Sam asked ending the awkwardness pointing to the bundle that seemed to be the source of the sound.

Castiel just looked at the brothers and said, "I probably shouldn't have involved either of you…But this was the safest place I could go to."

Once again another whimper was heard.

Dean now a little miffed that it was taking the angel so long to explain finally got the nerve to demand, "Cas what is that?"

Castiel gives the boys another look of nervousness, but gradually uncover the bundle in his arms. Both brothers were shocked to say the least.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked.

"A bouncing bundle of joy." Dean added, "Please tell me you just didn't steal it from a random lady."

"No she's mine." Castiel immediately said.

"Oh well good." Sam said.

"Wait she's yours!?" Dean nearly screamed, "What do you mean by that?"

"She's half angel….and half demon." Castiel explained reluctantly.

Sam and Dean both looked like they were gonna have heart attacks. Castiel was fixing to fall again so reluctantly Sam took action and grabbed the baby from the angel. Dean helped Cas take a seat. Sam took a look at the baby she had a small amount of brown hair like her father and his blue eyes as well no trait showing as of yet that could probably show who the mother was.

"Hey Cas who's the mom?" But rather than getting an answer the angel instead stayed quiet. And then he started to stare off..

"They're coming." Cas said, "They're following me. I have to go. Keep her safe."

And in less than a blink of an eye, the baby angel daddy was gone.

"Cas?" Dean tried to call out. "What the hell?"


	2. Baby Naming Complications

Okay so here's another update, Not that really long but hey it's something. Review if you want please.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.

Baby Naming:

It had been a little less than a day since Castiel ran off. And the boys had been left with one of the hardest jobs in life….raising a baby. A half angel, half demon baby. A girl nonetheless…can't wait for her teenage years. The baby was actually pretty calm, in fact she didn't really seem to cry or show any emotion at all something she must have gotten from her father.

The boys didn't really know what to do with the baby…or what they were supposed to keep her safe from..well the angels for sure since she would be considered an abomination. But all in all she's still an infant so that leave one other thing….baby shopping.

**Not long after**

Now last time the boys had a baby in their care Dean had done all the shopping so this time around he made Sam shop, while he stayed in the Impala with the baby. Sam had gone looking for maybe more than an hour or so for baby stuff. He had gone through rack after rack looking through clothes that would hopefully fit the little one. Ironically one of the outfits was a pink frilly dress that had little angel wings on the back and said in the front "Daddy's Little Angel".

Anyways he spent about half an hour looking at the shelves of baby formula and diapers. Eventually he had to ask a random lady for advice, and said lady then dragged him to another aisle for baby strollers and carriers and toys. It was during toy search that Sam saw a peculiar stuffed animal in the clearance section in the baby area. Somehow getting away from the lady, Sam made his way to pick the stuffed animal; it was a small raven plush toy. For some reason much to the lady's disagreement, Sam added it to his basket.

Finally done with his search, Sam made his way out to meet his brother and "sister?", "niece maybe?".

Pulling out one of the baby books, Sam also managed to open the door to the impala.

"Where's the baby?" Dean was saying in that mushy baby talk voice, much to Sam's surprise he was playing peek-a-boo with the baby, "There she is."

Also to the younger Winchester's surprise was that the baby actually started giggling. Castiel's offspring…was giggling.

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked.

Dean just gave a smug grin to his brother, "I'm just very well liked by the ladies."

Sam in return gave him a whatever look, "Right? Anyways Cas never told us her name.."

"So?"

"So we should name her." Sam opened his baby book again, "How about Caroline?"

"No, how about Samantha?" Dean suggested. Of course Sam knowing this was just a way for Dean to mess with him gave a disapproving look.

"…Or how about Matilda?"

"I like Samantha better." Dean said.

Of course Sam pretended to ignore him and continued on with more names.

"Or Cassandra? Call her Cas for short?"

Dean turned back to the baby and said in the baby talk.

"You like Samantha don't you? Don't you? Samantha you want that to be your name?"

Of course the baby in turn started to giggle.

"Or we could name her after mom?" Sam tried to suggest over Dean's incessant baby talk.

"Samantha!" Dean nearly shouted still in baby talk mode.

Sam then threw the baby name's book out the window and had the bitchface on.

"..*sigh* Fine Samantha it is."

"How about that Samantha Winchester?" Dean baby talked, "You like that don't you. Sammy for short you like that too?"

While Dean continued to play with the baby, Sam decided to get out of the car and leaned against it as he waited for his brother to regain his sanity.

Sam sulked to himself; Dean sure did like to make a lot of things complicated for him, apparently baby naming was one of them.


	3. She's One of A Kind

**So here I thought this story was gonna go nowhere, but I guess not. Thanks to Sophernatural and FireChildSlytherin5 for reviewing. Also the baby's mother will be revealed soon, unless I feel I can drag this out a bit longer...Anyways Onward! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

Making History:

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Sam awoke to his older brother shouting out his favorite catch phrase besides "awesome". Choosing to ignore his brother rather than ask him what was wrong, Sam decided to just go back to sleep thinking the excuse was probably something stupid like out of beer or pie.

"SAM WAKE UP THE BABY'S GONE!" Dean yelled flipping his brother off his bed.

The younger Winchester in turn struggled to get out of the heaping mess of bed sheets. Finally getting out of it in less than five minutes he stared gaping at his brother who was starting to panic.

"What do you mean gone?"

Dean began his pacing around the room, "Gone like I woke up and she wasn't next to me anymore."

Sam had to stop and give his brother a curious look. Dean catching his brother's questioning gaze, explained.

"She started crying sometime during the night so I took her out of her crib and let her sleep with me."

Having a thoughtful expression on his face, Sam agreed he probably would've done the same….the crib was pretty crappy but what do you expect for a ten dollar, actually cheaper than that, portable crib. Looking back at Dean who once again started pacing.

"Okay let's calm down and thing." Sam began, "Maybe Cas came in during the night and took her back."

"Oh yeah the baby angel daddy who is on the run from Angels, Leviathans, and probably now Demons." Dean sardonically said, "Came back for his child who would just get into more harm if he gets caught."

"Okay…so maybe the mother?" Sam suggested.

"No I already checked for traces of any demon." Dean said, "Only trace I found was wherever the baby was and even still it was too weak to be any other demon."

"*sigh* okay so maybe..I don't know." Sam was at a loss, no clue where the baby could've gone.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna stay here." Dean said.

Sam inquired, "How is leaving gonna help?"

"What else are we supposed to do stay here and hope she shows back, I'm gonna go out and look for her." And just as Dean was about to open the door, some one knocked.

Giving each other questioning looks, Dean opened the door to be greeted by an angry looking lady.

"Can we he-" "IS THAT YOUR CHILD!?" the lady interrupted, pointing towards the impala.

Getting up Sam and Dean both went out to look, low and behold sitting in the car was the baby…

"How did she even get there?" Sam managed to ask.

"I don't know." Dean said.

The lady then decided to threaten the two, "I SHOULD CALL THE POLICE ON YOUR ASSES! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SUCH AN INNOCENT CHILD IN A CAR OVERNIGHT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR KIND THAT MARRIAGE AND PARENTING HAVE BEEN RUINED! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS UPCOMING GENERATION IS SO SCREWED UP!"

But ignoring the angry hag, the brothers ran to the car. Opening the door, Dean immediately scooped the baby into his arms. Sam had to take a double look at the child, apparently Dean didn't care just that Samantha was fine that he didn't see a slight change.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"How old do you say the baby was when we got her?"

"I don't know…around one."

Sam then took the baby from Dean to bring him back to reality, "Really because now she seems close to two years old."

Dean taking a good look at the child realized his brother was right. She did have more hair and not to mention the fact that she now actually had teeth. Plus she was holding herself up with no trouble in the car when they found her.

"So what does this mean?" Dean asked a bit worried.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know…maybe we should take her to Bobby. Maybe he has something in one of his books about another one of her or maybe something similar to her."

**After a long long drive that seemed to last forever**

Sam and Dean finally made it to Bobby's. Having already called him ahead of time filling him in on some details.

"Boys I don't know what to tell you." The father figure (can we now say a proud grandfather figure too?) told the boys, throwing a book on his desk.

"So there's nothing on something like her before…no records at all." Sam asked trying to rock the baby to sleep in his arms to no avail since she was being very grabby and pulled on his hair when she got the chance. "Ouch!"

"Nope none, well there is nephilim," Bobby said fixing his hat on his head and trying to stifle a laugh as the difficult situation Sam was in, "But that's half angel, half human. As far as I can tell you two are now proud parents of a first of its kind."

"..Awesome" Dean said, taking little Samantha from his brother and carried her off to the kitchen area all the while going into baby talk mode.

Bobby just gave Sam a 'is he for real look?, which Sam just nodded too.

"So um well how about aging? Is there something about maybe on those nephilim about aging fast?" Sam asked, trying to find out as much information he could.

Bobby just let out a heavy sigh before responding, "No nothing on that either, and from what I remember about yalls run in with the Antichrist they don't have a fast aging issue either."

"So it just might be an affect due to the parents being an angel and demon?"

"It's possible."

Sam just got a look of dejection on his face, "Great so we're raising a first of its kind."

Bobby just gave him a 'well can you do look', "At least Dean named this one a better name than Jefferson Starships."

Sam chuckled, "Yes that's true."

Both Bobby and Sam then looked up to see Dean re-enter the room with a huge grin plastered on his face. Apparently he had managed to put the baby to sleep.

"I am the baby whisperer." Dean proclaimed softly.

So to recap they had nothing at all on raising a hybrid child of this kind, no idea who the mother is, and also where the hell the father ran off too….yeah this is sure to go down in history. Winchester boys raise a hybrid child. The main point the boys actually raise a child….


	4. Baby's First Words

**Okay so once again another installment. Yeah not that really long sort of hit a stump with this one. Thanks for those who review and are actually reading this. Like I've said before the identity of Samantha's mother will be revealed in due time. And sorry if I make any of the characters OOC. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural**

Baby's First Words:

"Okay so according to the book, baby's officially start talking around two." Sam read out aloud from the baby book, Raising Babies for Idjits…okay not Idjits but it was provided by Bobby so it should say Idjits.

"Awesome." Dean said as he held the hand of the already two-year-old Samantha who was now walking. Her hair now grown out a bit more and was actually seemed a bit curly or wavy still the dark color and eyes being now the exact same blue color like her fathers, though her skin color was a bit lighter than the dear angel father though. Today Dean had decided to put her in one of her new outfits one he picked out himself. A pair of dark blue jeans, a shirt that said "Milk, Naps,…Rock & Roll" along with a dark blue jean jacket, and to finish it off he put little black converse shoes on her. Sam had laughed at first when he saw it but then remember this was Dean, he was gonna make her look officially like a Winchester or rather like himself….won't be long till he had her in a leather jacket like him too.

"So we just try and get her to say one word at a time?" Dean inquired.

"Well yeah." Sam replied.

Dean got a look on his face, "Okay so her first word will be Dean."

Sam looked in horror.

"No!"

Dean looked annoyed and little Samantha was just oblivious to what her uncles were fighting about, she also somehow slipped out of Dean's grasp and began to walk around on her own, picking up the little raven plush toy Sam had gotten that Dean had at one point cut open to put a vial of holy water in it.

"Well why not?" Dean demanded, "You just want her to say your name first don't you!?"

"You decide her outfits, it's only fair I get something like her saying my name first, I'm the one doing as much research as I can about how we should go about on raising her." Sam argued.

"Yeah well I'm her favorite." Dean shot back.

"Well obviously so that means I should get something!" Sam and Dean both tried to stand their ground that they didn't really realize the mess little Sammy was making. Their father's journal…papers flying, littering the ground, a desk lamp was now lying on the ground, and somehow she had managed to wiggle her way into the bath room and pulled down the shower curtain….

"I say Sammy would rather say my name," Dean argued, "When she grows up she'll be happy to know her first word was actually some one else's name rather than one that could be mistaken for her own."

"Well that's your own damn fault," Sam shot back, "You refused to listen to any name ideas I had."

Somehow Samantha had managed to knock over the little crappy table in this new room and the chairs. Made a mess of the oh so not neatly made beds. All while this was going on Sam and Dean were to engrossed in their argument they didn't even notice what was going on around them. In fact they only tuned in when she was giggling every once in a while but didn't take notice why she was giggling…probably thought it was her just playing with her little raven.

"Look I think it's only fair that my name she learns first." Sam said.

Dean just gave an annoyed look to his brother before suggesting, "How about this we do a contest? We both try and get her to learn our names and see which one she says first."

"Okay, sounds good to me," Sam agreed, but had to add, "Winner gets to pick the songs from now on too."

Dean just looked at his brother, "All right fine."

Both finally done with their argument they looked around the room to find Samantha. Jaws dropped when they saw the state of the room. Looking around they tried as hard as they could to take in the damage done by the small girl in less than ten minutes possibly five minutes.

"Dad's journal." Sam managed to stutter out in his shock.

"…no not the t.v." Dean said star struck.

Hearing the giggles of the small demon child, okay half demon, both boys turned their attention to the direction to her. Sitting now on one of the messed up beds sat little Samantha, raven toy in hand, with a big smile on her face. They boys would've thought she looked absolutely adorable if it weren't for the fact the mess she had somehow managed to have made.

"Uh oh." Was surprisingly the first sound or words not really sure that escaped the guilty little girl.

Dean and Sam just looked in a mixture of horror and shock. To top things off, the missing in action father of the problem child had finally decided to appear.

Immediately Sammy turned her full attention to Castiel, and started to laugh and point at him.

"Dada." Was officially the first words out her mouth. Seems like she remember him.

Castiel took notice of his daughter and at least picked up the darling child. The two look so much alike. He was practically hold a female mini-me….but Sam and Dean were still in shock due to the mess and the arrival of their angel friend.

Castiel just looked at the brothers, and said in all seriousness, "Boys we need to talk….Is there something wrong? Particularly with your room."


	5. Unbreakable Bond

**And here's another installment to this drabble like series. It's not as long as I wanted to be but I horrible writers block...courtesy of exam week yay! Any who hope you like. If not tell me why so I might be able to fix it please...or make it up to all of you with a better chapter next time..And if you did like thank you. But all in all review if you want. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.

The boys are used to the unusual. They deal with all the things that go bump in the night. They have been to Heaven and Hell. They've dealt with the apocalypse. Hell what was one thing they really haven't dealt with? Well one, the stoic Castiel playing with a baby.

It had been half a day since the angel decided to show up. Found a way to fall off the angel radar. All in all he didn't really explain anything, except that angels are hunting for Sammy. Still no telling of who the mother is, but the more Sam and Dean got attached to the little girl the less they seemed to care only caring that she was the one who gave birth that cursed them well actually blessed them with their new baby niece…more like sister, but it is Castiel's so she's technically their niece.

Anyways, currently said Baby daddy was playing a version of airplane with his little girl. Repeatedly picking her up and making her "fly" while making airplane sounds. Considering this was coming from Cas who was usually a stick in the mud, the boys could only wish they had a camera at hand.

"I don't get it." Sam suddenly broke the silence that enwrapped him and his brother.

"Get what?" Dean inquired watching the angel and well the half angel running around the park.

Sam just had curious and slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well Cas for one thing, I mean do you see him?" Sam stated, said angel was now picking flowers and making a crown of flowers for Samantha who was playing with her raven plushie.

"But anyways he practically left her with us for almost a month and he just randomly shows up and hasn't given us any explanation on what's going on."

"And now suddenly he's the favorite." Dean suddenly added.

Sam just made a look that looked like a mixture of dejection and confusion….mostly confusion.

"Well yeah"

"I don't know maybe it's like how when a baby is born they automatically know who their mom is thing" Dean tried to explain as he looked at the father and daughter playing, a somber look on his face, "Or maybe it has something to do with the fast aging that she just automatically recognizes him. Either way you look at it he either made a really big impact since the day she was born for her to love him that much or else its just one of those unbreakable bonds between a parent and child."

Sam just got a thoughtful look on his face taking in Dean's words…but then it changed. "Wow that actually makes sense…Deep bro..where'd you hear something like that from?..."

Dean just gave his brother a WTF look, "What I can't come up with some random wise words of wisdom and not have just taken it from somewhere else?"

Sam just gave him a 'you're kidding' look, "…You've been watching Dr. Phil again haven't you?"

"What? No!" Dean immediately shot the idea down. But Sam still just keep his questioning gaze on him…till Dean finally cracked.

"Okay fine it was on and it had something to do about raising children so I thought it would have some help tips for us to raise Sammy."

The younger Winchester just laughed.

"I don't think advice from Dr. Phil is gonna help us on raising a half angel, half demon child."

"Hey she's still a child….the tips have helped me get her to sleep."

Sam just laughed again. Dean just turned back his attention to the father and daughter, who back to playing airplanes or acting like a bird now…The smile was big on Samantha's face as she played with her father…and some say the boy's hearts grew two sizes that day…wait wrong line I mean and the boys were just happy that their little niece was smiling and laughing it warmed their hearts to see the display.

"Well what do we have here." A familiar voice inquired. Turning around immediately the boys were greeted by the appearance of the King of Hell.

"Crowley?!" Dean practically shouted. And getting the attention of Castiel and Sammy.

"Hello boys." Crowley simply said, before his goons knocked out Sam and Dean. As the two went into the state of consciousness, they could faintly hear a struggle and something heavy fall to the ground as well as a small cry, much worse Samantha's cry.

Sam was the first one up, looking to his right laid Dean still out like a light. By the looks of it they haven't been knocked out that long maybe an hour at the least.

"Dean, wake up." Sam shook his brother until his eyes came open.

Dean just groaned as he rolled over so he could get to his feet, "What the hell happened?"

"Crowley happened." Sam simply stated pissed off as they both go to their feet.

"What the hell did he want?" Dean questioned, annoyance evident in his tone.

But before either one could say anything else, Castiel who was still there spoke up.

"He took her." Looking at the angel Sam and Dean saw him in the same spot he was earlier when he was playing with Sammy..except something was different besides the fact that Castiel had a wound on his head signs that he was also knocked out, he was just standing there…and Samantha was gone.

"I can't even trace her." The Angel simply said as he looked at the toy in his hands that his daughter was just playing with not too long ago.

Dean just got a murderous look on his face, "Son of a bitch."


End file.
